


A very Santa Christmas

by zenexit



Category: Tales of Series, Tales of Symphonia, Tales of Symphonia: Dawn of the New World
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Gen, Secret Santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-09 00:22:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5518502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zenexit/pseuds/zenexit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>‘Twas the night before christmas and all through the house not a creature was stirring, not even a Noishe. The stockings were hung by the chimney with care in hopes that St. Nicholas would soon be there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A very Santa Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays everyone!! This is my contribution to Tales of Secret Santa 2015! I love this prompt and had so much fun doing it!
> 
> This is mildly inspired based on the Gintama Santa arc just because I thought it would be cute to do with ToS characters. Speaking of which I tried to use everyone I could so sorry if there's not lots for each character ;;; 
> 
> Don't take the logistics in this /too/ seriously.

‘Twas the night before christmas and all through the house not a creature was stirring, not even a Noishe. The stockings were hung by the chimney with care in hopes that St. Nicholas would soon be there.  
On a very cold Christmas Eve night the heroes of Regeneration were all meeting up once again after their journey, it had been Zelos’s idea. Knowing what snow meant to him both Lloyd and Colette had agreed to it instantly.

Raine and Genis were a little harder to get ahold of, touring the world together in the effort to educate people about half elves. Regal and Presea had agreed quickly, the holidays were meant to be spent with those you cared about. Sheena was slightly more hesitant to agree. A Christmas spent with the chosen? At his house? It sounded like it would be trouble,but,if everyone else would be there... Noishe had even come, following Lloyd along the route happily.

The next group Zelos was also just as eager to invite, Marta and Emil. They had become part of his adopted journey family, even if they were just the younger cousins to him. Marta had dragged Emil along happily, the later tried not to protest too much knowing how much this meant to her.

The guests were nestled all warm in their beds, while visions of sugar plums danced through their heads. 

Everyone was tucked up dreaming, or so one would think when eyeing the scene. There had been a very important piece to this Christmas Eve that everyone had seen.

“Do you ever wonder if Santa is real?” Sheena had asked quietly across the dinner table, her face slightly flushed.

“Of course he is!” Colette and Lloyd had responded instantly. Colette had believed in Santa her entire life and no one could convince her otherwise. Lloyd was a different story entirely. He had believed when he was young in Santa of course, Dirk had done his best to give his son the best Christmases. But there was only so long he could go before Genis convinced him a large man in a red suit going all across the world to deliver presents to those he knew were naughty and nice was implausible. Lloyd knew in his heart though he couldn’t take away something as precious as believing in Santa away from Colette though.

“Of course he isn't.” Genis said with a small eye roll. Raine kicked him under the table.

“Genis, you can’t keep saying you don’t believe in Santa!” Colette protested. “That’s a fast track to the naughty list! You don’t want to get nothing in your stocking do you?” The hurt behind her eyes made Lloyd want to wince but he held it back.

“Oh, honey, of course Santa is real.” Zelos said with a wide smile while looking at Sheena. His cheeks were a rosy color that spoke of how much he had already had to drink tonight, but, no one could really tell him he was wrong with what he was coping with. 

“Zelos?! You’re a santa believer?” Sheena asked, startled.

“Of course! He always brings me something nice every year, why shouldn’t I believe?” Zelos laughed after saying this.

“If Santa was real he wouldn’t get someone like you anything…” Genis grumbled quietly. Before Lloyd could think to hold back his laughter it came bubbling out and Zelos turned more red.

“You have to believe in him! Zelos is good and Santa knows it!” Colette said with a large smile.

“I-I don’t know…” Sheena said looking at anything except those bright blue eyes staring at her. “Back where I’m from Santa never really came, presents were always just shared across the village.”

“See, Santa is supposed to travel the world in the night, isn’t he? If he didn’t go to Mizuho shouldn’t this be proof he’s not real?” Genis said putting a large bite of food in his mouth. He was one of the few people who wasn’t done yet. Genis and Regal had made the meal together for everyone to eat tonight, spending nearly the whole day cooking. 

“Of course not! Santa can’t be expected to do everything… Can he?” Lloyd interjected, eyes darting around the room afterwards as if begging everyone to stop talking about this. Genis and Colette talking about this subject he was used to, but with everyone here… Who knows how it would affect Colette’s thoughts?? 

“He can travel the world in a night! In a world full of magic is this really so hard to believe?” Colette paused and then folded her hands in her lap. “I wrote him a letter like always this year!”  
Genis rolled his eyes and was about to say something again, and Lloyd swore this time he really would have hit him, but Presea beat him to it. 

“I believe in Santa.” She said quietly and sipped the eggnog in front of her. “I wrote him a letter too.”

“Presea?!” Genis asked, sounding dumbfounded.

“I also believe in Santa.” Raine said curtly, looking down at her brother sitting next to him. “He’s not that unrealistic to me the more of the world I see. Look at where we are!” She paused for dramatic effect. 

“We are sitting at a table that was previously in a world we had no access to! And how did we get here? Rheaird! Something we never would have known existed! And Genis, you can’t talk negatively about magic men like that knowing full well we both use it.”

Lloyd wanted to stand up and cheer but he held it back.

“You’re so smart!” Zelos said with a wink before leaning over the table. “My honeys never fail to impress me.” Everyone ignored him.

It was the pause after all this discussion and what Zelos had said everyone finally noticed it wasn’t quiet across the room. At the end of the table Marta and Emil were sitting, heads together, furiously whispering about something.

“Do you two have something to add…?” Regal asked, breaking the awkward feeling at the front of the table. 

“No! Nothing at all!” Emil said quickly, hoping to stop Marta from saying something.

“Yes!! I thought everyone had given up on Santa.” Marta said with wide eyes. “But you all believe in something I thought was childish!” Before someone could respond, she spoke again.

“But, with everything you guys have said, we should just see right? See what happens with Santa tonight? If he comes, we can just say he’s real!”

“I wrote him a letter too…” Emil began, turning red. “It doesn’t do any harm to try, does it?”

Marta turned to Emil immediately and began reassuring him quickly, while the rest of the table sort of stared before Regal cleared his throat. 

“We should go to bed. If Santa is coming, he might skip over this house if he sees we’re awake.” Everyone expressed their feelings to this, most just nodding and accepting it. Colette hurried off, quiet goodnights told to her friends as she went. Genis opened his mouth to protest again but Raine cut him off with a hand on his shoulder.

With these last thoughts they tucked into bed for a quiet Christmas night, hoping Santa would come to visit them.

\--------------------------

Soft muffled noises could be heard next to the tree, a darkened figure quietly placing presents beside it. Standing back, Lloyd admired his work. There was a present for everyone there, he had made sure of it, he had counted more than once to make sure this time he hadn’t forgotten anyone. All were things he had made for them and then wrapped accordingly. Although, he really wished he had just asked Genis for help wrapping everything… Tape wasn’t supposed to just hang off the side, was it?

THUNK

Lloyd turned around quickly, his hands moving on their own to his sides where his swords were. Or, rather, where they should have been if he wasn’t in pajamas. 

“Damn!” He muttered under his breath, this was going to have to be taken care without them then.

Lloyd could see out the back sliding glass door that there were two figures approaching in the lawn. Both seemed very tall and bulky. So, they would be difficult foes then.

The bigger they are the harder they fall, right? Lloyd tried to reassure himself, wasn’t really working though. He didn’t want to wake anyone. And ruin Christmas for his friends? Yeah right, that wasn’t an option. So, he had to take these guys down, make it fast and quiet, and then go back to bed. Easy right? 

As the two figures got closer Lloyd first noticed was yet again how tall they were, and then he took in the two bright red suits.

“S-Santas?!” Lloyd said, startled.

The two men stopped and looked at each other, as if suddenly realizing someone else was there with them. They both stood like that stunned when another man walked into the living room Lloyd was in, he was also dressed like Santa, a cookie in hand. 

“Alright, what is going on here?!” Lloyd asked, staring at the three Santas startled. Cookie Santa looked at Lloyd, then outside to where the other Santas were.

“Oh, you’ve got to be kidding me.” He mumbled, eyes narrowing. 

Loud thuds could be heard as someone descended the front staircase.

“Santa's here, Santa's here! Oh, I knew he had to be real!” Sheena shouted across the house excitedly. She paused at the end of the staircase, looking out at the sight in front of her. “T-three santas….?” She blinked confusedly. 

“Or three robbers!” Lloyd replied quickly. “Do you have your seals, Sheena?!” She shook her head quickly and so did the Santas.

“Look, child, I’m not a robber, I’m here to give presents to good boys and girls.” Cookie santa said with a forced looking smile. “That’s what this sack is here for.”

The two Santas in the lawn had moved up, both making their way in through the sliding glass door now. 

Lloyd took a moment to take everything in, then started laughing loudly. 

Cookie santa was thinner than the others, his suit fit him nicely too so he was far from a fat and jolly man. Long hair was draped over his shoulder, clearly not white, although the blue color wasn’t that easy to tell in the dark. What got Lloyd most about the sight was that he didn’t even bother to attach a fake beard. Some renegade he was. 

The first Santa from outside was a very familiar shape to Lloyd, a large tall man also with long thick blue hair. This face, however, had at least tried for the fake beard and Lloyd was grateful Regal had gone that far for it. 

More noise flooded into the room as people began to gather in the living room, the entire gang pooling together to look at the sight in front of them. Well, everyone minus Regal that is. 

The last Santa when Lloyd looked over to take in was more than he had expected. Tall but not as bulky as the Regal-Santa next to him, he stood straight up, red eyes looking as far away and separated as ever. Like Regal he had also put on a fake beard and not covered his hair, red poking out from under the hat. 

“Santa is here!!” Colette said excitedly.

“Uh, Colette… There are three of them.” Genis said quietly, speaking what everyone was thinking. 

Lloyd was still shocked, staring at the third Santa in front of him. 

“This all makes perfect sense!” Colette said excitedly, walking over to the two Santas who had come in, both watching her carefully. “This is how he does everything, there’s more than one of him!”

“D-dad?” Lloyd finally managed to force out. Kratos looked directly into Lloyd’s eyes.

“Ho Ho Ho, hello there little boy!” Kratos let out a loud and hearty chuckle. “ I’m here to bring you all presents, but yes it is me, Father Christmas!” Both Colette and Sheena let out excited noises. Colette, out of sincerity, and Sheena probably because she had gotten caught up in the entire thing.

“I’m going back to bed, I need sleep.” Zelos said sounding dead.

“Oh no you’re not!” Lloyd grabbed Zelos by the wrist and pulled him back next to him.

“Oh Santa, I knew you were real!” Emil said dashing into the room and straight up to Yuan. “Did you give Richter my letter, is he alright? How is he doing?”

Marta joined Emil quickly. “How is Tenebrae? Does he miss us?” The two continued to hound Yuan for questions while the man’s eyes screamed for death.

Presea walked calmly up to Regal-Santa and looked into his eyes before hugging him, much to everyone’s surprise. “Thank you.” She then proceeded to make her way around the room and repeat this with the two others. “You did all this for us, thank you.”

“Thank you so much!!” Colette said quickly, bowing her head repeatedly. 

“You haven’t even let me put down the presents yet.” Regal-Santa said quietly, but Lloyd could see the happiness in his eyes. Yuan-Santa sighed audibly while Kratos-Santa continued his obnoxious laugh and the three of them littered the tree with presents. 

Lloyd wanted to ask them what they were doing here but seeing all the happiness in the room beginning to bubble over in the room he couldn’t take that away.

“You guys hungry?” He asked instead with a smile. “Genis and Regal made food, it’s really good.” Regal-Santa, of course, shook his head no. But both Yuan and Kratos made their way to the table where they had food with everyone, Yuan dodging questions about everything while Kratos acted too in character for his own good.

Noishe wiggled his way out from wherever he had been hiding once all the noise began to lower, wagging his tail as he said next to Kratos who calmly pet him.

“Merry Christmas.” Zelos said quietly before taking another sip of the new drink he had poured for himself. 

“Yeah… Merry Christmas.” Lloyd said with a small smile.

**Author's Note:**

> Kratos is known to have acted before and in the drama CD he takes playing a maid very seriously, so I thought Santa would be the same haha. I hope you all enjoyed!
> 
> also yuan is here because he thought no one would come for these kids on christmas, kratos is here because he saw colettes letter through yuan, and regal is here also because these kids are so excited.


End file.
